


Forged Through Hell and Back

by ofhauntings



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I have a lot of feelings, Implied Kiss, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhauntings/pseuds/ofhauntings
Summary: People say we're a match made in heaven... and I'd be lead to agree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just....... Locklyle, man. Whenever I try and write it, I always over think everything to crap. I try and take everyone's opinions and headcanons into account, but really, it's impossible. So I'm calling this self indulgent and I have no regrets and no expectations. ((I know it's kind of dialogue heavy...... it looks better on google docs h a))
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it <3

I was not a touchy person until I started dating Lucy.

Our flirt-mance, as George has dubbed it, started with hand holding. I have been known to instinctively grab her hand when something is particularly startling... but after the Creeping Shadow case, we started comforting each other more closely when memories of the Other Side plagued our dreams. 

That piercing, cutting cold shocks our toes through our socks, creeping up to our hearts until we wake up in a freezing sweat. For some reason we can’t explain, these nightmares tend to happen at the same time for both of us. Maybe it’s because we went in together, and our souls were tied together somehow, but it’s bearable when we huddle beneath one of my mother’s big wool blankets like we’re under the spirit cape again. The memory of that cape is terrifying and sets my heart racing just thinking about it too long, but when we’re together that bond we formed is strengthened, and the loneliness subsides...

Once we got officially closer (romantically speaking, that is), I found myself feeling more comfortable confiding in her. That’s not just because we were dating, obviously. I’d confided about Jessica, my parents... everything to Lucy, George, and Holly long before I even admitted to Lucy I fancied her. 

Now, years later while we’re still trying to patch up the aftermath of the Problem, I find myself able to confide in her about even more. Opening my heart to her shattered the barricades I’d put up around myself, and I realized that I wasn’t forcing my burden on anyone, I was just sharing the weight of it. 

I’m getting sidetracked again. 

The point is: after a long night of clearing up the residual ghouls all over London, I’m tired. And Lucy loves me. And I love her more than anything.

Let's just going to get the the point you all really care about and leave it at that.

\---------------

I took a deep breath, expanding my chest as far as it would go, and sighed dramatically as I flopped down into Lucy’s lap. Forehead resting on my crossed arms and nose pressed into her thigh, I’d been out of the house since six that morning (it now being ten at night) and I was dog tired.

“I’m assuming you had a rough day, then?” Lucy asked, trying not to laugh as she marked her place in the book she was reading and reached around him to set it down on the table.

“Mhrmf.” I mumbled, exhausted voice muffled by my arm. I didn’t make any attempt to make her reach easier.

Lucy sighed, and I could practically hear her shaking her head. “I remember when you’d just trump up the stairs and pass out on your bed after a long night. I guess times do change, huh?”

I only grumbled more, turning my head so my voice could actually carry. “You’d think that after solving the Problem, Barnes might finally give us some space. But no. I’m still jumping through DEPRAC hoops. Now that is injustice if I’ve ever heard it. We could pull another revolution off, couldn’t we? Just rally up the old Agents again...”

Lucy tsked. “He’s just trying to keep everyone safe and do his job, and he knows you’re the idiot who’s most likely to get yourself hurt doing something stupid, so he picks on you.”

“Hey!” I protested, starting to sit up and face her when I felt a hand at the curls on the back of my head and I froze. Lucy chuckled, letting her hand run all the way up through my hair before beginning at the bottom again. My heart did a somersault.

Almost immediately, I let myself float back down into her lap, humming contentedly as her fingers combed through his addled head.

“Just relax for once, alright?”

“You’re making it hard not to…” I mumbled, voice muffled again as I sank into the crook of my arm.

“That’s the point, Lockwood.” She said in that oh-so Lucy way of her’s. God, he was lucky… a few years ago, if you’d told me I’d be dating the most perfect girl in the world, I’d have laughed.

Lucy laughed as I sank deeper and melted even more into mush as she scratched my scalp. “I wish I had know you like having your hair mussed up earlier. It’s a great way of shutting you up.” She teased.

“Shut up.” I retorted, though there was a little less force to it when I was a puddle of mush in her arms. “And I don’t like it mussed up… usually. This is special.”

“Oh, I’m special, am I? “ Lucy retorted sarcastically, giving my hair a big aggressive fluff just to make me look ridiculous when I get up. “Wow. I’m flattered.” 

But at that, I summoned all of the power I had left and sat up, her hand still in my hair. The tip of my nose was just an inch higher than her’s, and I smiled one of my famous 1000-gigawatt smiles.

“But you are. Lucy Carlyle: solution to the Problem, expect Listener, girlfriend of famous company founder Anthony Lockwood…”

“I’m pretty sure that paper said you were my boyfriend. And they didn’t say your name” She smirked that Carlyle Smirk, but there was a rosy tint to her cheeks. I imagine I was looking quite the same.

“Regardless.” I leaning in closer so that our foreheads touched. “I love you, Lucy.”

Her cheeks flushed deeper, like they always did when I said that. I smiled in satisfaction, but I could tell she was about to return the favor.

“And I love you, Anthony Lockwood.” She grinned, leaning in even closer than we already were, our lips mere inches apart. “More than most things, actually. If you can believe that.”

“Most things? Wow. Talk about flattered.” 

“Want to know just how much?” She teased, her hand combing through my hair once again and making my stomach do a flip. I was almost totally pudding again, but I prevailed long enough to get a few more words in. Three, to be exact.

“I love you…” 

People say we’re a match made in heaven, but I think in reality we were a couple forged through hardship and hell… almost literally. That’s what makes us so close. Not just our weird, supernatural bond from the Other Side, but that emotional bond we developed working so close with each other.

I know her, and she knows me. There’s not a lot of people I can say that about, so you know she’s special.


End file.
